


Doctor’s Orders

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: You would do anything for the man you love.
Relationships: Matsuda Yasuke/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Doctor’s Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Haiji, Hifumi, Koichi, and now Yasuke! I confess I love Yasuke Matsuda! I’ve been in denial for a long time, but I’m finally embracing my crush on him. Warning: There’s a major spoiler for DR0.

##  ** Doctor’s Orders **

“You wanted to see me, Yasuke?” 

Happiness was written all over your face. Whenever Yasuke wanted to see you at his lab, you practically zoomed across the academy. You expected to find him either working hard on his research or reading a manga. As per usual. Today, you found him reading.

He snapped the manga shut, making you jump. “You’re late.” 

“Yasuke, you do realize I had to help a friend study, right?” You asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Your friend can study alone,” he said curtly. 

You hugged Yasuke from behind, pretending to ignore his grumpy mood. Your arms dangled over his chest. “I’m sorry for being late. Forgive me?”

“Fuck off,” he breathed, the corners of his mouth stretching downward. In contrast to his demeanor, however, he didn’t push you away. 

After a long pause and receiving some cuddles from you, he lost that moody face of his and sighed softly. He still looked peeved, but his voice was neutral.

“Fine, whatever. I forgive you. At least you’re here.”

He responded with a small groan when you nuzzled his cheek. Despite his seemingly annoyed state, he didn’t stop you. In fact, you sensed his hand holding yours.

You had been Yasuke Matsuda’s girlfriend for so long, the time you had spent together cemented his quiet feelings for you hidden beneath his prickly demeanor. All the other girls were stunned to find you still by his side, and you relished in their jealousy. Even from…what was her name? Ryoko Otonashi. No, wait. Her true name was _Junko Enoshima_. She loathed the sight of the two of you together. A lot. That obnoxious girl used to be a threat (aside from romantic matters) before chaos ensued. After a near-death experience, you and Yasuke were free from her despair-inducing insanity. Where she was now (hopefully in prison), you didn’t know or care.

Brushing those gruesome memories aside, you focused on the man wrapped in your embrace. With graduation day just around the corner, you were certain Yasuke would become your husband someday. Marriage wasn’t a subject you would introduce yet. It needed to happen on the right time. Your heart would give you the signal in the distant future, but for now, you were content with being his girlfriend. 

You loved Yasuke with all your heart. He liked you too, even if he hadn’t been overly direct. Looking past his abrasive attitude, he cared about you in his own unique way that only you could appreciate.

“Hey.” You glanced at Yasuke when he spoke. “Get on the bed.”

“What?”

“I said get on the bed.”

“Okay...?” Blinking twice, you released him from your affectionate hug and made quick strides to the bed.

You didn’t understand where this was going, but you hopped on the bed without a second thought. The hard bed wasn’t as comfortable as you’d liked, but it was a bed meant for patients. At least it wasn’t intolerably rough.

Yasuke’s voice possessed a sardonic tone. “Lay down.”

“Is this a check-up?”

There was a brief pause. “In a sense. That’s why I called you here. Now be quiet and lay down.”

“Okay, Boss,” you joked, lying down as he requested. He eyed you with little amusement. You cast him a playful smile.

“Close your eyes.”

“What?”

His pale eyes narrowed. “Are you going to keep saying that? Just close them. Geez, you’re irritating.”

“Okay, okay. Geez.” You took a deep breath as you closed your eyes. Nothing happened afterwards. Noise soon followed from nearby, like he was searching for something. “Yasuke?”

“Keep your eyes closed. Don’t open them, don’t say anything, and don’t move.”

His orders were puzzling, but you obeyed him, not wanting to annoy him even more. He was cute when he was angry, but sometimes you knew when to cut it out with the questions and humor. 

The wait lasted forever. It would have been easy to fall asleep if not for the persistent noise. But when it stopped, you felt his hands caressing your arms. Your breath hitched as his slow, featherlight touch traveled to your elbows. It took all your willpower to not moan. Warm fingers roamed to your torso, but you were saddened when he avoided your breasts. Your legs were the last to be blessed by his sensual caress. 

“Yasuke…?”

A long sigh followed. His voice was soft, almost hypnotic. “You just can’t stay quiet, can you?”

“It’s impossible with the way you-” 

Something pressed over your mouth. You peeked just enough to find Yasuke silencing you with a kiss. Before he knew you were looking at him, your eyes closed once more. The kiss enticed you with their subtle sweetness, his lips molding with yours with restrained desire.

His long, talented fingers unbuttoned your top. You could feel the cool air hitting your bare chest, along with his fingertips stroking the bottom of your breasts. Was this real? Yasuke was going to seduce you here, in his lab? You quivered for more of him, growing restless every passing second. You yearned to take him in your arms and give him the attention he deserved. 

But when you tried to do just that, your arms didn’t move. You tugged at your arms again, noticing something holding them in place. His lips peeled away from yours right when your eyes snapped open. Leather straps restrained your elbows and wrists against the bed. Your unclasped bra fully exposed your breasts, their tiny buds perked up.

“Yasuke???”

“Relax.” Yasuke’s calm, but stern gaze took a hold of you. 

“I’m not afraid. I just…didn’t think you were into this.”

He huffed, but a muted blush betrayed him. “I’m not. I’m just doing it for you.”

Heat crept up to your cheeks over the little white lie. Yasuke seemed unfazed by what he was doing, but deep within those beautiful pale blue eyes, you caught a hint of crystalline desire. It diminished once you saw it, but you could tell it was still there.

He reached for something beside the bed, his face hanging above yours. You couldn’t help but give him a shy smile. “Yasuke…I love you.”

Silence was the answer to your heartfelt confession. Instead of responding, he strapped a gag on you, shocking you out of your passionate daze. A rare smile formed on Yasuke’s ashen face, one that seemed nonexistent to others. 

“Finally…I got you to shut up.”

The smile vanished as he yanked your underwear and forced your shoes off. He hurled them at a random direction and strapped your thighs and ankles in place. He secured your legs by keeping them bent and spread out on the edges of the bed.

Yasuke climbed onto the bed, his face almost unreadable. Almost. The glint of desire you had seen earlier flickered behind his steely, but seductive gaze.

“Remember all the times you told me you would do anything for me?” You stiffened at Yasuke’s whisper. “I’m sure you do.” His hands caressed your breasts. “I found that painfully annoying…but then I’ve been thinking…Maybe it’s not that annoying.”

He cupped your breasts, giving them a firm squeeze. You squirmed with pleasure, encouraging him to tighten his grip. No matter how much you tested your binds, you couldn’t move an inch. Not that it was a bad thing.

“Don’t bother struggling.” He squeezed your breasts a little more. You swallowed a groan, feeling a light blush blooming in your cheeks. “You’re under my control now, and you’re going to do everything I say. Got it?”

Aroused and acknowledging your helpless position, you nodded, ready to do anything for Yasuke. He greeted you with a small smile and fondled your breasts as he tested the waters with a slow and sensual massage. You shivered, your gaze glued to his powerful hands treating your breasts like he owned them.

Yasuke’s body pressed against you, his strong warmth intoxicating. He nuzzled your neck, still holding your breasts captive. His thumbs toyed with your buds, seemingly fascinated by how taut they already were. He marked your cheek with the gentlest of kisses. Hypnotic and soothing to your fragile flesh.

You sighed and your eyes fluttered closed, allowing your body to focus on the feel of his electrifying touch, his pale skin, his small, thin lips. His indiscreet bulge. How he managed to not outright express his arousal throughout his attempts at seduction astonished you. He was doing fine while you were already on the verge of falling apart.

He pinched your nipples, forcing a strained breath out of you. “Look at me,” he commanded. Your lashes felt heavy, but your eyes met his. “Don’t hold back.” 

Your heart hammered at his stony, but tender whisper, you wondered if even he could hear the longing during each beat. Yasuke surprised you by biting your neck. A shuddering moan got past your throat, and you stayed perfectly still. While he gave you endless love bites, his hand trailed across your belly until it reached down to your skirt. He tugged it upward, exposing your most intimate area.

You drew in a sharp breath as he inserted a pair of fingers inside you. He didn’t hesitate to flick your clit, triggering a more lustful sound from you. You swore he wanted to break the remainder of your composure. It would be unlike him if he didn’t plan on that.

“Show me your pleasure.”

Yasuke curled his fingers between your walls, stretching them far and wide. Those skilled fingertips hit your clit at an erratic pace. He performed such a wonderful job pleasuring you, you complied with a melody of muffled moans. Your unsteady breathing dared to give away your innermost feelings, and you involuntarily struggled against the leather straps. 

Panting heavily, you arched your back in hopes of bringing his fingers deeper. Yasuke was well aware of your growing need, he offered you a dark sultry smirk. 

The hot sensations were driving you mad, you hoped he could tell how you pleaded for more. How was he this talented to turn you into a submissive mess? You would have smiled if it weren’t for the gag. That was your Yasuke, sharp-tongued, yet full of surprises. 

You trembled uncontrollably, so close to reaching your climax. Excitement radiated in your heart as your eyelids dropped, ready to welcome the flurry of emotions. But your orgasm never arrived.

His fingers stilled. You directed your gaze at Yasuke with half-lidded, miserable eyes.

“That was for being late.” He lifted himself off of you, his wet fingers meeting his lips. To put insult to injury, he casually licked the dripping precum. 

That tease, you thought, a rosy blush complementing your desperate eyes. But he was _your_ tease and yours alone, and that turned you on again.

Your reverie was cut short when you heard something unzip. Yasuke freed his large dick from confinement. Its full glory dominated your view. For a skinny man, his length was larger than what you had ever imagined. He just couldn’t stop defying your expectations.

The way you must have gawked at the alluring sight had him feign irritation. “Don’t tell me you’re going to chicken out now.” He positioned himself, his half-naked body hovering over you. “Come on…show me how you truly feel.”

His length pushed between your walls. A strained moan escaped you with no effort whatsoever. Whatever discomfort that could have happened, it was hardly present. For that, you were utterly grateful. You could relish how wonderful his dick filled you to your heart’s content.

“Show me your true feelings,” he purred, rolling his hips. You answered with a shaky groan. Displeasure hardened his features. “I said _show_ me.”

Much to your surprise, he slammed into you, knocking all of your senses. Your next sound resembled deep cry of pleasure. 

Yasuke’s concentration cracked. “That’s it,” he heaved. “I want to hear you scream.”

Yasuke’s powerful thrusts continued from that point on, and he was determined to not let you forget who was in charge. You clawed on to the bed sheets, struggling to play hard to get. His merciless thrusts threatened to shatter the last of your control, dragging you into the depths of lust. The more you fought against your binds, the deeper you sank. The blaze of desire kept you prisoner, the flames too strong to ignore. 

By the time lust engulfed you, you finally submitted to Yasuke and just let yourself go. You stopped caring how loud and wild you must have sounded. Your stifled sexual screams were all you could do, incapable of doing anything else but feel Yasuke’s dick penetrating you with no signs of stopping.

During your blind stupor, Yasuke’s beautiful moans and sighs came to life. You would have been so proud of him had it not been for the acute stimulation attacking you from all directions, assaulting you physically, emotionally, and mentally until you were long gone.

Crashing waves scorched your skin as sweat coated your bound body. Yasuke started to match your harsh breaths, albeit sounding less intense compared to you. But his self-control did little to conceal his flushed face. The stimulating inferno sent you to the brink of insanity, you jerked from side to side, crying out for Yasuke to pound into you for as long as he could possibly manage.

Eventually, you arched your back, unleashing a final shriek as you rode out your orgasm. Yasuke twitched and hit his limit soon after, a hoarse groan leaving his lips. Dizzy from it all, you tried to breathe normally and blink away the haze from your eyes. The calm afterglow of Yasuke’s rough lovemaking washed over your limp body. You hummed with great satisfaction as you cooled off, your heart rate returning to normal.

Yasuke panted for a few moments. “Are you alright?” He removed the gag.

You gave him a weak smile. “Yeah. I’m fine.” As Yasuke lazily undid the straps, you added, “And you said you weren’t kinky.”

“Shut up…” He paused at the final strap. “…I’m not _that_ kinky.”

Once you were free, you looped your arms around his neck. Yasuke’s lips met yours in a delicate kiss. You took advantage of this special gesture, kissing him like he was your only source of oxygen. A kiss you wished to cherish until you were breathless.

“My Yasuke…”

Yasuke pouted, but his trademark irritated expression never came to fruition. “…I love you too.”

Your eyes suddenly widened as your heart swelled with love. An openmouthed grin was plastered on your face. There was the answer to your confession. And it was the most beautiful confession you had ever received.

“Oh, Yasuke!” You tackled him with a giant hug. Yasuke’s cheeks burned with color, but didn’t protest.

“Th-That’s enough...” 

The two of you enjoyed the shared intimacy, his legs entwined with yours. Your toes curled with delight. Neither of you said a word and simply bathed in each other’s presence. 

“Are you sore?” He pretended to act casual.

You noted your body’s current state. “Hmmmm...Not much.”

That provoked something in him. Yasuke lunged towards you, which made you burst into a fit of giggles. 

“Yasuke!” You found yourself restrained on the bed again, this time by Yasuke himself. And you were beyond prepared for what he had in store.

“I guess I didn’t fuck you hard enough.” His smirk didn’t go unnoticed. “And there’s only one way to fix that.”


End file.
